Unanswered Questions
by PyroRei
Summary: JediteRei: Jedite has some questions and only Rei has the answers. One Shot


A/n: Well I've seen a bunch of people write this type of plot, so I decided to write one too, I'm going to write 2 of them, a sailor moon one and a winx club one. Hope u like it! It's short and sweet just like me!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!

Unanswered Questions

He saw her sitting under a cherry blossom tree, eyes closed and her face more relaxed than he had ever seen her in the past month. Her silky black hair whipping in the wind.

'It's now or never, I have to find out how she feels for me. And if she doesn't love me the way I love her... well than... I'll do my best to make her happy.' His dark blue eyes, darkened at the thought, begging to whatever god that was listening, that she would accept him as her husband.

"What do you want?" she said in her cold, distant voice. Opening one eye than the other. Her amethyst eyes empty and sad, not shining with the passion he usually saw.. 'This wedding must have really gotten to her. Well here goes nothing.'

Opening his mouth, and before he could stop himself, "Do you think I'm good looking?" He had expected the speech that he had prepared to come out, and not something as lame as THAT, to come out of his mouth. 'What the hell was that!'

Rei looked at him, her eyes turning from sad to confused. Then the words registered in her mind. She thought for a second before answering. "No" She said it so bluntly he felt his heart squeeze with a pain he never expected to feel. 'Well might as well keep going, I've gone this far'

"Would you care if I left?" He asked preparing himself for her answer "No" 'Why am I doing this again, I know it's going to hurt' But he kept going, he was a general of earth god dammit, he had courage and he was going to use all of it if he had too. "Would you be sad if I died?" She sighed a small no, never breaking their eye contact.

His blond hair flying in the wind, showing his childish looks. "Do you even like me?"

"No"

"Will you ever accept me as your future husband?" She finally broke their eye contact and looked at her knees. "No"

He sighed, and closed his eyes, not wanting her to see the pain he couldn't hide. He turned to leave but was stopped by a soft hand on his wrist. The man turned and saw that she had stood up, Rei was a small thing, standing about as low as his chest, while he was 6'3" making her about 5'1". "Jed... I don't think your good looking." Jed sighed and started to walk away, but her musical voice stopped him. "You're the most handsome guy I now. And I've seen my share of hot guys" Jedite looked at her with a shocked expression, but the princess of war kept on going. "Jedite if you left, I wouldn't "care" I would be left feeling empty , because you're my heart, my soul, my everything."

Rei took a deep breath and went on, "I wouldn't be sad if you died, I would die with a broken heart, not wanting to go on with life without you." Jed took the steps needed to stand toe to toe with her, and looked down at her memorizing her amethyst eyes. "Jedite I don't like you, I love you with all my heart and soul." Jedite smiled down at her, slowly leaning closer to her.

"And I already have accepted you, even though I've denied it in every way possible. I want you to be my husband for all eternity. I love you Jedite, fo..." The last part of her speech was lost in a passionate kiss, as Jedite swooped down and captured her lips in his. After the kiss, they were both left breathless and panting. "I love you too pyro." He breathed against her neck. She sighed and leaned against him for support. "Rei, lets go back to OUR wedding now, please." Hoping she would go with him. She looked at him and gave a small affirmative nod. "Good, lets get married. And this time I'll walk you down to aisle myself, just to make sure you don't run away again." He told her with a grin and gave her a small kiss on the cheek when she punched him in the arm. The two walked towards the temple arm in arm, ready to take on the rest of their lives together.

A/n: Hope you guys liked it! And remember REVIEW!


End file.
